


Revealed

by kingxuppu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Hawkmoth Defeat, Identity Reveal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxuppu/pseuds/kingxuppu
Summary: As the final showdown takes place, both Chat Noir and Ladybug have their identities revealed to the public due to recharging mid fight. Now that the heroes are victorious they must figure out what their roles in society now are all while having their identities being public information.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be one of my longest works and will be a mix between serious chapters like this one and more light hearted ones like Plagg teaching history in class much to Adrien's embarrassment.

Another clang of metal against metal as Chat Noir’s baton deflected Hawkmoth’s cane followed by the frantic beeping of Chat’s ring and the slightly less frantic beeping of Ladybug’s earrings. One pad. Two spots. Two supervillains without timers. Extending his baton into his chest he pushed Hawkmoth nearly ten meters back, with the slight look at his lady she jumped, and he swung his weapon around knocking Mayura to the ground. Akuma and Sentimonster defeated, the two villians decided that they still held the advantage.

“Chat get out of here and get back when you can. I can hold them off!” Ladybug cried, obviously trying to convince herself of what she was saying but no one was buying it. Not her or her partner, not Hawkmoth or Mayura, not Alya and everyone watching the broadcast she was sending out. Taking a quick look around, he pulled off a pipe from a nearby building, dropping his baton and charging back into battle.

“We win now or lose forever. I won’t leave your side LB!” Hawkmoth charged, shrinking the distance between the men as Chat Noir slid across the ground striking the pipe against the older man’s knee. The cry of pain he let out was worth letting his transformation drop in order to recharge while his opponent wasn’t at full strength. A green flash drew everyone’s attention to Adrien who ran back at Hawkmoth after throwing the piece of camembert he had in his shirt into the air. Being a miraculous holder for just under three years now meant his strength and speed increased even out of the suit, it wasn’t nearly as strong as being transformed but he was not hopeless. Determination burned behind his eyes as he continued his relentless attack.

“No” Hawkmoth began backing away, barely letting the word pass his lips.

“It…” Mayura dropped her fan, nearly dropping to knees.

“ADRIEN!” His partner screamed but he couldn’t focus on her right now. Adrien swung the pipe up at Hawkmoth, knocking him upside the head. Hawkmoth stumbled back, accidentally swinging his weapon in front of him. The sharp tip of the cane dragged across Adrien’s chest. The blood curdling scream he let out froze the battlefield for a short moment before Plagg floated his way to Adrien nodding his head as confirmation that he was ready.

“Catch!” With as much strength as he could muster Adrien threw the pipe towards Ladybug before calling for his transformation. With the pain dulled he dropped to all fours and dashed towards the prone villain who only stared at him in horror. Mayura tried to turn the tides of her battle by closing the distance between herself and her spotted opponent. Ladybug dropped her yo-yo and used the pipe as an improvised staff, more weight than she’s used too but the training her mother’s been giving her for years would be paying off by saving her life today. Lowering her stance, she blocks the strikes of the inexplicably sharp fan which begins cutting into the metal. Ladybug doesn’t even flinch as the bright pink light emanates from her form, using it as a distraction she knocks the fan away from the peacock holder. The shock on her blue face as she sees just who is attacking her is just used as another advantage by Marinette, striking her once against hip and then again against her head. Mayura while slightly disoriented, steels herself; switching her stance she spins kicking Marinette at her ankles and she begins to make her forced decent to the ground.

Chat turned his head, pausing from pummeling Hawkmoth’s face in, to see Mayura going in for a low kick against Marinette. Protective instincts kick in, ripping the brooch off the man without even looking as the magic fades from the man, he launches himself “MARINETTE!” catching Marinette as she’s mere centimeters from the ground. They land next to their only remaining attacker’s weapon. Tikki having swallowed the cookie in two bites was recharged and ready to transform again. This moment would be the picture used for news stories and screen savers, A confident looking Ladybug and Chat Noir staring down the disarmed Mayura with the Eiffel Tower just peeking over the buildings behind the heroes. In a last-ditch effort to win, the woman dashed towards the heroes only to be wrapped up in Ladybug’s yo-yo and thrown into a building with all the strength she could. Reeling her weapon back, they both looked at the near-motionless form in front of them.

Showing off the butterfly miraculous with a silent nod Chat Noir let’s Ladybug grab the peacock miraculous. As her skin changes and her outfit returns to its normal form, the heroes realize who lays in front of them. Nathalie. If Nathalie is Mayura then… with slow synchronized turns of their heads they recognize the man that lay across the concrete, Gabriel Agreste.

“Adrien, I’m… I-“ The words failed to come to her as she tried to wrap her head around all this new information.

“Marinette.” He pulled her into a tight hug, ignoring to the best of his ability the sliced flesh hidden beneath his suit as he holds her against it. “I, I…” Shaking his head he began again. “I’m tired Marinette, can we go?” Police sirens wail as they approach, less than three blocks away from the heroes and former villains. She nods once she realizes that they can leave Gabriel and Nathalie to the police now that they are no longer magical threats. Calling for her lucky charm a jewelry box with space for two brooches falls into her hands. Much like Heroes Day all that time ago, this was not meant to be a weapon or used in some elaborate plan, this is a signal that everything is finally over. They are victorious.

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” Her triumphant final cry is heard on every screen in Paris as Alya rushes in to talk to her now revealed best friends, phone still streaming everything. As the magical ladybugs wash over the city, buildings are restored, cracks are healed, villains reawaken with officers surrounding them, the only physical remnant that was left behind is a large scar across Adrien’s chest from when he was hit while untransformed although it is unknown for now. The two heroes, still embracing each other, quickly catch sight of the young reporter running up to them.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir!” She called before stopping a few meters away from the duo. “It’s really you two under there?” Asking hesitantly like a question although she already knew the answer. Ladybug sent a slightly panicked look to Chat before turning her focus back towards her civilian best friend.

“Was everything that just happened live streamed?” The reporter just nodded solemnly. The heroine let out a long sigh quickly followed by her earrings letting out their first warning. “Yeah it’s us and-“ She was cut off by her partner who stepped in front of her protectively.

“And we will be taking a leave of absence for the next week or two until everything here cools down a bit, now if you excuse us, we have business to attend to.” He quickly scooped up Ladybug who let out a surprised squeak and began bounding away towards the bakery.

“What was that for Chaton?” She scolded as her arms wrapped around his neck.

“I’ve lived with media hounding me all my life and news like this will certainly bring them to your doorstep where if I’m not mistaken, is where the miracle box is located.” He paused to let all the information sink in before continuing. “The best course of action right now is to disappear for a little while before jumping back into the lion’s den.”

“Ok, that makes sense, but where are we going to go?” Like always she was working on how to make everything go smoothly, one of the many reasons he loved her.

“I’ll make a few calls while you pack. I’ll use Kalkki to get us wherever I can get us a place to stay.” Luckily, Adrien was already packed as a few months ago Ladybug made Chat pack a duffel bag full of clothes and other travel essentials after he told her more and more about his father. This isn’t how they planned on using it but it was stored with the miracle box because if Chat ever needed to leave his home they were certain that he would stay with her even though it meant revealing her identity to him.

Ladybug simply nodded as they landed on her balcony, news crews were seen rushing towards her home as they ran along the rooftops. Slipping inside, a frantic rush overtook them. Both teens dropped their transformations and began hurrying so they could leave as soon as possible. Marinette quickly began to pack as Adrien called one of the few designers that he worked with often and trusted. Luckily, one ring later and he answered.

“Adrien?”

“Hey, Stephen.”

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!”

“I’m guessing you saw”

“Everyone saw.”

“You mentioned a few times that your family had a small villa near Nice that you went to a few times a year, could Ladybug and I use it for the next week or so while this all blows over?”

“Kid, it’s not going to just blow over, but I’ll check, you’ve saved my life and my daughter’s more times than I can count so I owe this to you. I need to make a few calls, but I’ll text you when I find out.”

“Thanks Stephen. And could we keep this a secret.”

“No problem, I will be the only one to know you’re there.”

“You’re a life saver!”

“No, that’s your job. Text you soon.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

With their living situation hopefully covered, Adrien grabbed the horse miraculous from the recently pulled out Miracle box and put them on. Marinette was running around them with clothes and toiletries being shoved into a bag alongside a few boxes of emergency cookies, the reality of their identities being exposed having finally hit her after her victorious high. The creaking of her trap door froze both teens as their gaze flicked to the intruders.

“Sweetie?” Marinette’s mother called as her tear-stricken face peered from the opening in the floor.

“I’m sorry Mada- Sabine, the media is going to hound both of us relentlessly, you as well. Me and Marinette will be taking a” Adrien paused searching for the correct words “vacation so to speak. Only one person knows where were going right now and we want to keep it that way. Media and fans are surely going to hound the two of us and maybe there will be people who will target me for being Hawkmoth’s son.” His face turned to a grimace as he set it out loud _‘Damn, my father was Hawkmoth. I’ll deal with that later’_ Regaining his focus he spoke again “We will be back before school starts.”

Marinette finally got her tongue to work and was able to form words. “I’m sorry for not telling you I was Ladybug Maman, but this is my-“ she cut herself off and snuck a peek at Adrien “no, our responsibility and now that our responsibilities are shifting since we won we now have to figure out what our roles are.” While she started talking looking sheepish and nervous, the more she spoke the more her Ladybug side was able to come out.

Sabine just stared at the teens for a moment before rushing into the room and pulling them into her motherly embrace. “I’m so proud of you two. Please just be safe and let us know if you need anything.” As she pulled away, Adrien got the text from Stephen with the address sent along with it.

Stephen: The place is yours for the next ten days. My brother is in the area and will be bring groceries for you two. Thank you for everything the two of you have done, enjoy your time away from Paris.

“Are you packed Marinette, our place is reserved, and I have the coordinates.” He put his duffel bag over his shoulder and grabbed the Miracle box placing it under the other arm. Marinette quickly put a few more pieces of clothing into her bag before zipping it up.

“Yeah, I’m ready. I can always come back and grab something if I really need it.” She turned to her mother and gave her a quick hug as Adrien transformed into Cavalry. “I love you Maman, tell Papa we’ll be home soon.”

“Take care of him sweetie, he’ll need it.” They pulled away from each other and Sabine watched as Cavalry called a portal and he and Marinette walked through.


	2. During the vacation

Alya has spent the better part of the last three days answering questions and updating the Ladyblog with all information regarding Hawkmoth’s defeat and purposely not posting too much on the heroes’ identities before she can talk to them about what information to be made public and what information they wanted to keep private. With school starting in less than six days she can only hope that her friends come back to Paris with enough time so that she can actually put out some information instead of being hounded by reporters for any drop of information they can get. She knows they still will be a media craze, but she wants to lessen it if possible.

“Alya, I still haven’t heard anything from Adrien yet. Have you gotten anything from Marinette?” Nino asks the second he enters her room, not often does he succumb to nerves but ever since the final battle, all he’s been is nervous. His best friend has been MIA ever since finding out his father is a supervillain who’s been trying to kill him for the past three years and now he just has to sit at home and hope that his girlfriend’s best friend (AND ADRIEN’S SUPERHERO PARTNER!) can support him throughout all of this.

“Yeah, I got a message from Ladybug’s yo-yo a few hours ago. Let me read it to you. ‘Hey Al, me and Adrien are currently enjoying a little vacation that won’t be interrupted by Hawkmoth for once. We will probably be back in three or four days so we can do some interviews with you Nadja and the police. Thank you for covering us minimally on the blog. Adrien is taking the whole my father tried to kill me thing pretty well, I think it’s partially due to me drilling it into his head that his father isn’t treating him properly every time he talked about him during patrol. We are trying to figure out what our relationship status will be but no real updates on that (I’m still trying to process the fact that Adrien has been in love with me for so long). Thank you for being by my side both as Alya and during your time as Rena Rouge, I’ll be back soon.’ So all in all they are doing well” She looked back to her computer and began furiously typing away.

Nino let out a sigh of relief “I can’t believe our best friends were Chat Noir and Ladybug and we never realized it.”

“I can’t believe they didn’t realize it!”

“Wait, they didn’t know?” he asked with genuine confusion.

“Not until they needed to recharge without leaving the fight, at least that’s what I got from their reactions and what she said in her message. And do you really think LadyNoir and Adrienette wouldn’t have happened if they knew who each other were.” She replied, not even looking at her boyfriend.

“Oh my god.” Nino muttered; eyes blown wide.

Turning from her computer she caught sight of his shocked expression. “What is it?”

“They were a love square! Our friends are idiots!” he cried stumbling into the door behind him. Alya looked at him curiously for a few moments before she opened a new file to work on a post about their love square because as hard as she was trying to keep her composure and not burst out laughing, failure was inevitable. She wouldn’t dare post it until she got approval from them but writing this would be a nice stress reliever for her.

* * *

“Don’t be bemused it’s just the news! After three days straight of interrogation, Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur have both confessed and have cleared Adrien Agreste also known as Chat Noir of any criminal activity. According to our sources, both villains will be pleading guilty in court to various terrorist charges along with several additional charges for Gabriel Agreste. In regards to the company left behind by the former villain, several investors have pulled from _Gabriel_ and the company’s stock has decreased sizably, however with a hero as the heir to the company many are hopeful for what the future holds.

Focusing our attention back on the heroes who defeated Hawkmoth and Mayura just days ago, there has been no word from Marinette Dupain-Cheng who was revealed to be Ladybug nor Adrien Agreste who was revealed to be Chat Noir. We hope that our heroes are enjoying some peace and quiet after their victory. Our sources believe that they will be back in Paris in less than a week so hopefully we can talk to them once they come back. Now for back to school news.”

* * *

Friends, classmates, teachers, everyone who had a connection to the heroes was interviewed and after it all the media came to a shocking realization, no one suspected a thing. No one believed Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir even while he was dressed for the part for Clara Nightingale’s music video, mostly due to his personality being heavily subdued because of his father’s expectations. Marinette was so clumsy and busy with all the responsibilities she had on her shoulders that even with how similar they looked, there was no reason to believe that she could possibly be a superhero. While many of the classmates half-heartedly believed that Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth, finding out it was true was still shocking. Many of the friends joked about Adrien having what they believed was a celebrity crush on Ladybug and their shock when they realized it was actually love. Even through the countless interviews one secret did remain, Marinette was deeply in love with Adrien. While certain people hinted at it very subtly, no one dared to outright say it for fear of what Alya would do them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be writing the actual vacation. :( sorry I wasn't able to get it to flow correctly or feel natural. So instead, you'll be getting references to what happened and the rest of the fic will be focusing on different ways their identities being revealed will impact their lives.  
> Also, sorry for the short chapter, the rest of them will be longer and work like mini-stories. That's what I'm going for at least.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Adrien's wound becomes a scar instead of vanishing like it never happened was for several reasons. 1. It was a miraculous weapon on a non-transformed person. 2. Adrien had his suit on while the cure was going on so the ladybugs didn't fully penetrate. 3. The black cat's bad luck. All of those factors combined left Adrien with a very large scar running from just under one side of his ribcage to his opposite collar bone.


End file.
